


Embarrassed In Love

by theNationsBoyfriend



Series: All you knead is love [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crushes, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, baker baekhyun, embarrassed Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNationsBoyfriend/pseuds/theNationsBoyfriend
Summary: Chanyeol was dreaming about the adorable baker next door and his yummy cookies but his breath gets stuck when he notices smoke coming out of the baker’s kitchen window, the first thing as soon as he wakes up.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: All you knead is love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154507
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Embarrassed In Love

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the mods for always answering my endless questions. You are really the cutest. 
> 
> A big, big thank you to my baby bub for always supporting me no matter how much I mess things up. I love you a loottttt. 
> 
> My beta S, thank you for being a part of this journey. 
> 
> Dear readers, it's my first time actually submitting for a fest. I hope you will enjoy this baby crap of mine. 
> 
> Finally to the prompter, I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. ^_^ Let me know your views.

Chanyeol smells it before he sees it.

When the small and adorable baker moved in the house next to his, he wasn’t expecting for the baker to come and greet him with the most delicious, fresh home-made cookies. But he couldn’t believe his luck when one Saturday morning the baker came to give him some cookies with a, ‘Hello, I’m your new neighbour. I’m learning to bake and I made a lot. Would you like some?’

After that day it became a tradition. Every Saturday his pretty neighbour rings his bell with the most delicious cookies he has ever tasted. The baker stands there with his pink, fluffy hair falling over his forehead and his mochi cheeks puffing while waiting for Chanyeol to have a taste. 

When Chanyeol tastes the cookies and moans because damn! he can’t help it. The cookies tasted like heaven and the fact he gets to eat it for free by the most gorgeous and sweetest baker to ever exist. 

Gosh! his feelings towards the smaller is becoming dangerously overwhelming. He can’t help but feel a strong urge to just go and kiss the baker’s pretty red lips then tell him how much he likes him and then kiss him some more till the smaller gives up his strong façade. Hmm… he would love the confession to be something like this.

Chanyeol smiles as he rolls over his bed. The baker’s kitchen is right in front of his room’s window. The sweet, chocolaty aroma of the cookies are slowly filling his nostrils and making him even hungrier.

He scrunches his nose when soon the sugary, chocolaty scent changes into something smoky. He rolls again, lying on his back as he cracks one eye open. His sleepy eyes try to adjust with the sunlight streaming into his room through the window along with some smoke.

_Wait, smoke?_

His eyes snap open as he stares at his window. Some smoke was filling his room slowly. It’s not too much but it’s still there. He runs out of his bed to check what is burning outside, only to find the smoke coming out of the baker’s kitchen window. The kitchen is filled with white vapour.

He tries to look for the baker. But the baker isn’t in his kitchen. Chanyeol runs out of his house to quickly check up on his small neighbour. His heart beats rapidly as he runs only in his tight, black shorts, his usual sleeping attire.

The door of the house is already open. Strangely there isn’t much smoke. Probably it’s not big yet. He sprints in the living room to find the baker.

“Baker Byun?”

“Mr. Byun?” 

He yells and looks for the baker. The small man isn’t in the living room. He runs further inside the house only to find the baker standing at the entrance of his kitchen, wearing his usual oversized blue sweater as he stares at something inside the smoky kitchen.

Relief washes over Chanyeol as he hurries towards the baker, holding his wrist he turns the smaller around, pulling him out of the smoky kitchen, he engulfs him with his long arms. 

“Oh my god! Are you okay?”

His heart is beating so fast. He can’t help but hug the baker tightly.

“I was so scared. I thought you- you-'' Chanyeol rambles. He can’t find the words. Shaking his head, the taller clutches the smaller’s head tightly with one hand.

“Are you okay?” He inquires again.

The baker just twists and turns in his hold as he mumbles something incoherent. Chanyeol doesn’t understand a thing but he needs to make sure his crush is safe and sound so he asks again.

“I know you must be scared to death but please, please tell me you are okay.” He requests as he soothingly rubs the baker’s back while his other hand still tightly wrapped around the smaller’s head as he holds him close to his chest in a protective manner.

The baker pats his sides with his delicate hands. Even in this condition the pink haired man is trying to calm him down. Chanyeol smiles at the gesture as he nods. “I’m okay, don’t worry. Just tell me you are okay please.”

“You might want to stop clutching his head to your chest first.”

Chanyeol pulls his head away from the smaller’s fluffy pink hairs to look at the owner of the voice. A tall man stands there at a distance, his head cocked to the side, a thick eyebrow arched in amusement.

Just then baker Byun pats his side again and he realizes it wasn’t pats. He was smacking the taller to let go of him.

Chanyeol jumps away in embarrassment. The baker takes some deep breaths, coughing before looking at him.

_Oh my god! I was grasping him to death._

_That too to my bare chest._

The taller gulps as he realizes his mistake. His already big, almond eyes expand even more as he stares at the baker mortified.

“I’m okay Chanyeol.” The baker says softly as he presses a hand to his ear where Chanyeol was holding him tightly.

_Fuck!_

“It’s not a big fire. It’s just... your room is right in front of my kitchen. Sorry to bother you.” The baker says sheepishly, suddenly becoming even shyer as a pretty blush creeps up on his face seeing all the skin he was pressed to a few moments ago. 

Chanyeol catches a glimpse of the tall man through the corner of his eyes as the tall, handsome man shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest, amused.

_Fuck, fuck!!!_

His ears turn fire red as embarrassment kicks in. It’s so embarrassing. He needs to go and hide his stupid self somewhere.

_Oh god!_

Chanyeol bows apologizing repeatedly as he takes a few steps backwards before sprinting out of the baker’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are very appreciated!
> 
> I really love to discuss my favorite scenes, lines whenever I read fics. So if there is anything you like in this work or would like to discuss or anything... come to the comment section bestie... let's talk. ♥


End file.
